


”we’re  not normal” - exo group chat

by jonginsugarmomma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cute yixing, EXO and BTS, EXO and Seventeen, Funny, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, baekhyun is funny, exo are savages, groupchat, jongin is cute, kyungsoo Is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsugarmomma/pseuds/jonginsugarmomma
Summary: -Ksoo93: sometimes I wish we were normal groupOrWhere exo talk about wierd things-





	”we’re  not normal” - exo group chat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this funny short fic that will hopefully brighten ur day after that shitty mama awards mnet are fucked there so rigged (Ｔ＿Ｔ) anyways congrats to everyone who won exo did amazing and so did bts i loved both groups performance and I LOVED SUJU’S PERFORMANCE, I loved everyone’s perfomance and I’m sorry they had to deal with such a shitty voting system but anyways enjoy !!!

jongindance: hey guys  
Bbhbitch:read at 8:27 pm  
Ohxsehun:read at 8:30 pm  
Jongdaee:read at 8:33pm  
kminseok: read at 8:36  
Zyixing:read at 8:40  
Pcymusic: read at 8:43  
K.junmyeon:read at 8:46  
ksoo93: hey baby  
Bbhbitch: fuck u soo we weren’t supposed to reply .  
Jongindance: wow i gave such amazing friends  
Ksoo93: shut up Baekhyun he’s my boyfriend of course I’m going to reply.  
Ksoo83: also can u tell chanyeol to go slow on you I can hear ur moans nasty ass.  
Ohxsehun: oh  
Zyixing: no  
Bbhbitch: OKKKK first of all i top okay just because I’m shorter doesn’t mean I can’t fuck my man to oblivion.  
Kminseok: HDJSJSJSJS  
K.junmyeon : too much info Baek  
Kminseok: u know what i actually agree with you baek, everyone always assumes Jongdae is the top but ;))) those bruises he claims are from “falling down” are from some rough sexy time ;)))))  
Pcymusic: okay Jongdae get ur man and take his phone away  
Jongdaee: my man is already collected  
Zyixing: u guys are so loud i can hear u from here and I’m China  
Jongdaee: Ha Ha ur so funny Hyung  
Ksoo93: how come u only use honorifics with Yixing ?  
Jongdaee: because i like yixing he’s nice  
Ksoo93 : wow thanks  
Zyixing: thank u dae, I miss you ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
Jongdaee: ur so cute Hyung miss you too  
Kminseok: should I be concerned  
Jongdae: stfu u know I love u  
Kminseok: I know \\( ˆoˆ )/  
Ohxsehun: wow i love being the only single one in this group  
Bbhbitch: what about that jeonghan guy from seventeen  
Ohxsehun: please don't talk about that  
Bbhbitch: sorry but im gonna talk about that  
Ohxsehun: so u really want me to tell chanyeol about how you wanted to fuck seokjin from bts (ˆoˆ )  
Pcymusic: wait what  
Bbhbitch: MAN WTF SEHUN i told u that in confidence plus i was drunk  
Ohxsehun: HAHAHA and namjoon had to contact you and say “ senior, seokjin is my boyfriend” IM DEAD  
Bbhbitch: U LITTLE BITCH  
Ohxsehun: love yaaa, I just texted jeonghan let’s see where this goes  
Pcymusic: come to my room Byun  
Bbhbitch: fuck u Sehun  
-bbhbitch & Pcymusic have left the chat-  
Ohxsehun: shit jeonghan texted back GTG  
-ohxsehun had left the chat-  
Zyixing: I miss u junmyeon (Ｔ＿Ｔ)  
K.junmyeon: I miss u too baby  
Jongindance: OTP  
Ksoo93: sometimes I wish we were a normal group  
Kminseok: HA come and watch Baekhyun get his ass kicked by Chanyeol  
Zyixing: SEND VIDS  
\- everyone has left the chat -


End file.
